


Victory Lap

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Blurr might have been lauded the world's racing champion, but Starscream always stood for the victory lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> Cleaned up birthday gift, now reposted here. Happy birthday! (again... XD)

He didn’t understand the draw of Blurr's particular sport, but then he didn’t truly understand ground bound alt mechs at all.

What Starscream did understand was the heat of Blurr’s body under his hands. He understood the shake of strained cables and the rattle of hot plating. He understood the desperation of Blurr’s eager touch in the aftermath of a win.

And he loved these moments. When Blurr shoved him up hard against a wall in a back hallway, just barely out of sight and hearing from the main corridor to the medics’ suite down below the track. Where Blurr was supposed to be, post win, instead of buried hip-deep in Starscream, racing off his high.

Starscream hissed as Blurr dug sharp denta into the cables of his throat, forcing his head back and to the side. He licked at Blurr's arm, where his hand braced against the wall behind Starscream. Flexing the knee he had hooked over Blurr's hip, Starscream tried to pull him deeper. The hand at his back stroked downward to cup his aft. Blurr's high performance engine rumbled, vibrating both of them, and frag, but that felt good all the way down his body.

Every implacable thrust pushed Starscream ever further ahead in their private race. He needed this as much as Blurr needed that time out there, pounding over the course. The rough, sure handling did as much for him as the spike lighting every sensor inside him.

He needed to taste this victory, even sweeter than the win the crowds cheered outside, because this win was all theirs.

Starscream groaned, lowering his own hands to Blurr's plunging hips and kneading to encourage Blurr to finish faster and harder. Both their vent systems worked into overdrive to keep up with their rising heat. Charge crackled across them both as preemptive lightning scrawling an early victory lap across their frames.

They were close. Starscream felt it in Blurr's erratic vents over his throat, though Blurr's control never broke. Every motion was smooth enough to drive Starscream mad with pleasure until the tension finally snapped. Overload coursed through Starscream, and he barely held back an exultant shout. Blurr didn't falter, driving himself into the winner's circle only seconds later.

They stayed there, half melted, and listened to their very metal ping as they cooled. Turning his head, Starscream nudged Blurr off his throat. Silly mech only moved far enough to rest his head on Starscream's shoulder. Chuckling, Starscream kissed the nearer of Blurr's cranial fins and savored the sweetness of victory.


End file.
